


The Weight of the Truth

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Humor, Kiribooty, Kyoko has a nice badonkadonk, No Smut, Romance, Spicy situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: A detective always has to carry around a heavy weight, one that could hurt others if handled carelessly. Or how Kyoko Kirigiri has a fat ass.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	The Weight of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my pal FlamingPigs one day and we came up with a dumb idea. Me being me decided to bring you this same idea in the form of a short story, so you don't have to suffer it for long.
> 
> Try to enjoy it!

"Damn, that's a nasty bruise you have there. Must have been a good fight, right Makoto?"

It wasn't a normal day in Hope's Peak without something bizarre occurring, or at least something exploding. The place was more of a magnet for chaos and mayhem than for hope and talent, and yet, no one foretold the sight of Makoto walking inside the classroom with a busted nose.

The Luckster getting hurt wasn't a strange thing, the boy was prone to stumbles and slips but he never got more than small bruises. The sight of his bandaged nose was enough for most to freak out and walk closer to him, Mondo being the first to get a word in but his grin betrayed how giddy he was about the prospect of the meek boy being in a brawl with someone.

Ishimaru was less happy about it.

"I can't believe you would engage in such a barbaric act! I feel utter shame having considered you my sensei once!"

"Lay off, you don't know if he was attacked or anything! Knowing him maybe he was fighting to fight some kitten or something!" It was nice for Hina to try and defend his friend but did she have to use such an old manga cliche? Although, Makoto was the type to do something like that...

"Hm, I ought to teach you some defensive moves to defend yourself, but for now have this protein drink I was saving, it will help you heal faster." Sakura was an angel of a girl with a kind heart bigger than her biceps but she put too much faith into the capabilities of protein.

A few more people joined in by throwing more crazy theories or chipping in with some comments. All while Makoto stood there with a tired smile. The boy got to know each of the ultimates in his class throughout his time in the academy and learned many things about each and every one of them, one of those things that when they were excited like these it was fruitless to interrupt them to explain. It was better to simply wait till they tired themselves out. 

"Don't just stand there like a fucking street sign, tell us!" The biker was hungry for answers, his grin going a bit feral for a second. "You better tell me the other bozo got much worse than a broken nose!"

Makoto looked at everyone around him, excited eyes and curious gazes, then he spoke. "I didn't fight anyone." The boy never heard so many people grunt in disappointment at the same time.

"The hell? So it was all a lame joke, not cool dude." The baseball star gave the Luckster a disappointed look.

Said Luckster huffed back. "I didn't say anything, you were the ones making crazy stories without asking me! Which reminds me, what was that about me being a magical girl in secret?"

"I-I just said it was a possibility..." Hifumi rubbed his neck and took a step back to the back of the group to hide from Makoto's gaze.

"B-but if it wasn't a fight, what happened to you?" Chihiro was a bit sad that his theory about Makoto having a fistfight with a dangerous Yakuza, both of them were shirtless, was a bust.

"I..." Makoto seemed unsure of his answer and blushed before saying it, or maybe it was the inflammation around his nose. "Tripped and hit a door with my face..."

Another wave of disappointment was unleashed against him.

"Ugh, again?"

"All that build-up for nothing."

"Laaaaaame."

"Classic Makoto."

"Please be more careful next time."

The interest died right after that and the students began to get ready for class, but a certain detective's eyes observed the Luckster like a hawk for the whole class...

The students were liberated by the bell hours later, and most students were rushing out of the classroom to engage in more exciting activities while others lazily dragged their feet towards the exit, still carrying the boredom of the lecture. Makoto was in the middle of the two, putting books inside his backpack before heading out but the feeling of a hand grabbing his shoulder stopped him.

Surprise turned into happiness when his eyes met Kiyoko's. "Hi, need something?"

"Sorry to bother you, mind staying here a moment? I want to tell you something." Her tone was professional like always but wasn't as cold as it once was.

The Luckster assured that she was never a bother and they waited till a yawning Yashiro walked outside the class. Only the two teens remained but Kyoko didn't say anything. Makoto had a suspicion about what she wanted to say but the boy waited for her.

"I'm sorry." The detective finally said and went into a deep bow in front of the boy. Kyoko was a prideful girl but she wasn't above apologizing and owning to her mistakes but what could make her perform such a heartfelt and formal apology? Something very serious no doubt.

Makoto thought the opposite. "How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't your fault. Really, you are blowing this out of proportion."

"You got a broken nose because of me." There was a bit of edge to her tone and her lilac eyes matched them, why couldn't he accept the apology instead of trying to make her feel better? She hated it.

Hated that it worked too.

But what all of this meant? Would Kyoko do something so violent like breaking the boy's nose? The answer laid in the day before this one.

**_/-/_ **

The unlikely duo of a cool, inquisitive detective and a ray of sunshine that somehow managed to achieve human form and sentience, have been dating for a few months. They’ve done most of the things a couple of teens in love are supposed to do too: holding hands, kiss, go on dates, being tooth-rotting adorable, the horizontal dance, etc...

But even with that much experience under her belt, Kyoko never expected the boy to make such a request of her. Makoto desired to feel the weight of the girl's backside pressing on his face.

In simpler terms, he wanted Kyoko to sit on his face.

I'm sure you all know where this is going but bear with me.

It was a rare sight to see the composed detective with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth. It wasn't the most perverted thing in the world, rather tame if she were to compare to some of the things she saw in some of her cases actually, but the fact that it was Makoto was surprising. And hot.

Hence why the two teens found themselves in Kyoko's room wearing only their underwear. Stiffness took hold of Makoto's body as he laid on the bed with only a pair of blue boxers covering his shame and doubts about the whole thing were starting to gnaw at the boy's determination. But he couldn't run, not when there was such a sight in front of him.

Standing on the bead and over his head was the underwear-clad body of Kyoko, her black bra and panties contrasting with her pale skin. A beautiful and arousing sight but Makoto's hazel eyes couldn't move away from a certain part of her figure. The Kiribooty was one of the world's wonders, according to him. Two white moons barely contained by black lace and now said moons hovered over his face ready to eclipse it.

After asking if he was ready and receiving a very eager nod, Kyoko lowered herself. A small moan leaving her lips as she felt the boy squirm under her and grind his face on her round caboose, Makoto was excited enough to give it a good squeeze too and the girl answered by wiggling her hips a bit. The more excited they got the more the two lovers longed to melt into one but it was the sight of Makoto's bulge that pushed the detective into action.

Those damp panties were in the way so she raised to her feet as fast as possible. Too fast, for she lost her footing on the bed and fell back, where the face of the boy took the full force of the second impact without a warning. Kyoko's stomach dropped when she heard a sickening crack below her followed by Makoto's muffled scream.

**_/-/_ **

The sight of blood running down Makoto's nose and the rush to the infirmary was still very fresh in her mind, her stomach heavy with guilt as if she swallowed a ball of lead. The tender grip of a hand around hers eased those feelings, she didn't need to open her eyes to know whose hand that was.

"It was an unlucky mistake, everyone makes a few of those once in a while. Even a great Kirigiri."

"Hm, guess I will give you the reason this time." She tried to act nonchalant but her mood was now light as air and it showed on her smile.

"Besides..." Was Makoto blushing or was that just inflammation? "If we ignore the broken nose... I loved what we were doing." 

"Oh?" There it was, an opportunity to act smooth and flirty, just how she liked it. "That's good to know, next time I will take some precautions. Don't want to hurt you, too much."

"N-next time?"

"Fufufu~"

The unusual, and somewhat pleasant, torture of the boy went on for a few minutes before Makoto remembered that he had to pick more painkillers from the infirmary. Kyoko volunteered to get them herself so he could go to his room and rest, later they could snuggle and watch some thriller movie which ending would be spoiled by her at the midpoint using only her deduction skills.

After departing with a kiss on the cheek, she reached the door to the office and reached for it but before her gloved hand could touch it someone else opened the door for her. In front of Kyoko stood a blonde girl wearing a pink vest and skirt with musical patterns but her most distinctive characteristic at the moment were the bandages wrapped around her nose, just like...

"Ah, senpai!" The blonde girl jumped back in shock, clearly not expecting to see the detective there.

Kyoko searched in her memory for the underclassmen's name and talent, and it took her less than a second. "Apologies, it wasn't my intention to scare you Kaede." The detective repressed a smirk at the clear surprise of the pianist, she guessed the blonde didn't expect her to remember. "Excuse me for prying but what happened to you?"

Kaede's face turned red in an instant and her eyes glanced all over the place except at Kyoko. "T-this? Well... you see... I was..."

The pianist was obviously hiding something, that was a no brainer, the question was what and why? Purple eyes were drawn to the figure behind the girl, a slim and pale boy with dark-blue hair a black clothes. Said boy was currently trying to hide his whole face behind a black hat but Kyoko noticed the cheery red ears peeking from the sides. He was Shuichi Saihara, Kaede's classmate and sharer of the title of Ultimate Detective along with Kyoko. Shuichi was also the last piece of the puzzle.

A gloved hand came to stop Kaede's ramble with a gentle tap on the shoulder. "You slipped and hit your nose against a door. Didn't you?"

The blonde's eyes caught on to that knowing smile the detective was giving her and with a blush on her face she nodded. "Y-yeah... thanks."

"Don't mention it." That was all she said before stepping aside and letting the two freshmen leave. As the pair walked away briskly with faces red and hands held, Kyoko wondered something.  _ "Detectives’ asses sure are popular." _


End file.
